Content May Be Irrelevant
by Fairady
Summary: Series of unconnected drabbles. Warnings given at beginning of each chapter. Heed them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not. Send all adulation/money/what-not to Valve, they who rightfully own the stupidly addictive game.

Warnings: Suckage to come.

Notes: I hate Team Fortress 2. Hate it. It's just about everything I truly suck at in a game. FPS, multiplayer, very susceptible to lag(on my end there is always lag). So, why can't I stop obsessing over it? Because of the goddamn characters of course. Fun fact about dogtags; they're loud as fuck unless you tape them or put rubber silencers on them.

Dogtags  
by Fairady

-

-

He needed new silencers for his tags. The old ones were done for, cracked and flaking where they weren't melted to the metal. Kinda like gummi candy just not nearly as tasty.

Scout grimaced spitting the tags and bits of black rubber out, "Frickin' nasty!"

He didn't know where he'd get replacements though. He found the first set at some surplus store before he shipped out. They'd looked cool and had stopped the annoying sound the tags made. Now, it wasn't like he could just run out to the corner store and get more. All their supplies came in on the company train, and it only stocked ammo, food, people, and medical shit. Last time he'd asked Ma for anything he'd only gotten a box of clean underwear. Useful, but not even close to the new shoes he'd needed.

Scout finished peeling the gummy rubber off and let the tags hang. Every shift made them clink loudly. Maybe he should tell Engineer. Guy was pretty good at coming up with fixes for stuff. If you asked politely enough, and didn't piss him off too badly.

Yeah, Scout wasn't much good at either of those things.

He really didn't want to run around without silencers though. The enemy had it in for him, he didn't need his damn tags jingling and giving him away next battle. That was just asking for a world of hurt.

Clink-clink! Scout is here! Unload all rockets, bullets, and jars this-a-way!

Fuck it. Scout jumped to his feet with a loud chime and headed further into the base. He'd seen Engie around the mess hall doing something. Guy had to have something that would help.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not. Send all adulation/money/what-not to Valve, they who rightfully own the stupidly addictive game.

Warnings: Suckage to come.

Notes: The fun thing with this game is that there are so very many ways you can approach the characters. BLU or RED, the litteral interpretation or the more realistic one, male Pyro or female Pyro. There's a lotta ways to take it, and I always love that in a fandom.

Dogtags Part II  
by Fairady

-

-

Metal and tape tasted awful. Scout gagged at it as he bit down on his tags.

The black electrical tape Engineer had given him had worked as a muffler, but there wasn't as much padding to it as he was used to. As the metal ground against the back tooth that'd been giving him hell for a few weeks he thought about breaking his long standing vow to not write any of his asshole brothers. Any one of 'em would be complete dicks about it, but they'd be more likely to actually send him what he needed than Ma.

"Zis shouldn't hurt too much," Medic said an bright tone that made it abundantly clear --to Scout at least, he didn't know about the rest of the team-- he was mentally adding 'to me' at the end.

Which was all the warning he got before a blinding wall of pain came up and sucker punched him.

His teeth clamped down hard on the tags, aching tooth quickly forgotten. The awful taste broke through the haze of pain just enough to give him something focus on as Medic realigned the broken bits of bone in his arm.

They didn't do much to muffle his screams, but that had nothing to do with the lack of rubber silencers.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own not. Send all adulation/money/what-not to Valve, they who rightfully own the stupidly addictive game.

Warnings: Suckage here.

Notes: Very experimental on my part. Wrote this down on one sheet of paper, and then immediately started writing four times that in meta alone.

Life Is  
by Fairady

-

-

She wakes up.  
Food is given to her.  
The enemy attacks.  
The enemy burns.  
Food is given to her.  
She goes to sleep.  
Life is good.

She wakes up.  
Food is given to her.  
The enemy attacks.  
The enemy burns.  
She bleeds.  
The enemy burns more.  
She is healed.  
Food is given to her.  
She goes to sleep.  
Life is good.

She wakes up.  
Food is given to her.  
They attack the enemy.  
The enemy screams but do not burn.  
Her stitches tear.  
She bleeds.  
Food is given to her.  
She goes to sleep.  
Life is alright.

She wakes up.  
Food is given to her.  
No one attacks.  
Her wounds ache.  
Food is given to her.  
She watches her team.  
Food is given to her.  
She goes to sleep.  
Life is alright.

She wakes up.  
Food is given to her.  
The enemy attacks.  
The enemy burns.  
She aches.  
Food is given to her.  
She goes to sleep.  
Life is good.

She wakes up.  
Food is given to her.  
The enemy attacks.  
The enemy burns.  
She bleeds.  
The enemy screams.  
She bleeds.  
The enemy does not die.  
She _hurts_.  
She is healed.  
And healed.  
And healed.  
And-  
She passes out.  
Life is not good.

She wakes up.  
Food is not given to her.  
She is cold.  
The enemy attacks.  
She is alone.  
People scream.  
She is tired.  
She goes to sleep.  
Life sucks.

She does not wake up.

-

-


End file.
